Jaws
by Miss Fenway
Summary: This sort of thing only happened in the movies. . . didn't it? No slash!


**A/N. Hello, lovely people! I know I said that "All Of Me" was next, but my wifey Brittni requested that I post this on FF. I wrote it a while ago and I've posted it on Tumblr at least three times, so why not? I don't own anything!**

**KENDALL'S POV**

The sun was just starting to rise when Kendall pulled out of the parking lot at the Palm Woods. Next to him in the passenger seat, Logan was glancing at his watch and biting his lip anxiously. In the back, James and Carlos were falling asleep on each other. "I thought you guys wanted to go surfing today!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"As long as we don't stay too long," Logan reminded him. "We have school, you know."

"No, really?" Kendall let go of the steering wheel to mess with Logan's neatly combed hair.

Logan swatted at the hand and ducked away. "Two hands!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Kendall said with another laugh. "Logan, don't worry. We'll be back in plenty of time to get ready for school. That's why we're up right now."

"It's too early," James complained from the back seat. "Couldn't we have slept for another hour?"

"We wouldn't have been able to go then," Logan pointed out. "We're going to be cutting it close as it is. Kendall, maybe we should go to one of the closer beaches."

"Logie," Kendall said patiently. "You know that everyone else will be at the other beaches. Our beach is only a little further away."

"It's not our beach," Logan corrected automatically. "It's just an isolated spot that no one else knows about as far as we know. Mom would kill us if she knew that by the way."

"It's not that isolated!" Carlos piped up from the back.

Logan snorted and shook his head. "Carlos, we have to park a mile away and walk with our surfboards to get to the water. Of course it's incredibly isolated. It's dangerous!"

"But it has the best waves!" Kendall said cheerfully. "And isolated means that we have it all to ourselves!"

"Just don't forget your phone in case we need it," Logan told him, reluctantly giving in.

"Right here," Kendall nodded to his cell phone and grinned at Logan who finally smiled back. As much as he fought against their plans, they all knew that he was just as excited as the rest of them. It was Halloween morning, adding to the spookiness of a deserted and dimly lit beach.

They reached their destination and Kendall climbed out of the pick-up truck and with James' help, began to get the surfboards from off the roof. "Carlos, don't run on the rock ledge this time," he warned his youngest friend. "We won't come  
up with a good excuse this time around."

Carlos saluted both Kendall and Logan. "Aye, captain!" he said cheerfully. "James, let's race to the rocks!"

"Stop when you get to the rocks!" Logan called after them. He turned to Kendall and rolled his eyes. "Hard to believe that they were practically asleep a little while ago."

"Tell me about it," Kendall handed Logan both of their boards so he could lock the truck. As he turned the key, he caught sight of his phone sitting on the floor where it must have fallen when he got out. He groaned to himself and then glanced back at Logan who was too absorbed in holding the surfboards to notice Kendall. They didn't need his phone. They would be fine. He smiled and turned back to Logan. "Ready, bro?" he asked.

Logan gladly passed Kendall his board. "Ready. Let's go make sure James and Carlos are still alive."

* * *

**CARLOS' POV**

The day was absolutely perfect, Carlos decided as he drifted close to Logan. The sun had risen fully and warmed their slightly chilly bodies. Logan's gaze was on the waves off in the distance as he tried to read them. "Logie?"

"Hm?" Logan turned to his friend, shooting a quick glance at his watch. "What's up, buddy?"

Carlos pulled out his best puppy dog expression. "Do we have to go to school today?"

Logan sighed. "Carlos," he said, shading his eyes to see Kendall and James who were further out. "Maybe if someone knew where we were. But no one does. Not even Katie or my mom."

It was impossible to even pretend to be disappointed. Carlos grinned at Logan who looked a little confused by his reaction. "Mama Knight," he tried to explain. "You called her my mom. I just really love it when you do that."

Logan smiled, his face turning a little red. "Me too," he said quietly. He straightened up into a sitting position and cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hey!" he yelled out to Kendall and James. "One more wave and then we have to head in."

"C'mon, I'll race you!" Carlos yelled as he began to paddle. In only a few seconds, Logan was next to him and then passing him. Carlos laughed and paddled harder, trying to catch up. That was when he saw the flash of silver rise up out of the water right next to Logan. He saw a black staring eye and then it all disappeared. Logan never cried out once. It wasn't until he saw the blood that Carlos knew what had happened.

Logan had stopped paddling and was laying on his board, his eyes dazed and confused. "Carlos," he whispered. "I think I just got attacked by a shark. We have to get back to the beach. Help me?" He sounded extraordinarily calm for someone who had just been attacked by a shark, and even though Carlos was no doctor, he somehow knew that it was because Logan was already going into shock.

Carlos was right next to him now, trying to avoid looking at all of the blood or even Logan's arm. "Okay," he said, tears filling his eyes as a sick terror swept over him. "Okay, you're going to be fine, Logie. I'm right here." As he spoke, Carlos turned both of them around so that they were facing the beach. Then he turned around and screamed over his shoulder. "Kendall! James!"

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

Kendall almost didn't recognize Carlos' voice. He had never heard it sound like that, filled with so much panic and fear. He spun around so quickly that he almost fell off his board, eyes searching wildly for the last place he had seen Logan and Carlos. It wasn't hard to find them.

"Kendall," James breathed. "There's blood in the water."

The water around their two younger friends was red with blood. Kendall's heart stopped and then started beating in a wild frenzy. He started paddling as quickly as he possibly could, the adrenaline helping him skim across the water. "Carlos!" he shouted, fear strangling him and making him choke. "Logan!"

"Kendall," James was saying. "Logan's hurt. He's bleeding a lot, Kendall. He needs help. What are we going to do?"

Kendall didn't answer. They had caught up with Logan and Carlos. He reached out and grabbed the back of Logan's board, trying to speed it along from behind. "Logie, stay with me, man. You're going to be fine, we're going to get you help."

"Kendall, I'm going ahead to call 911," James told him, hardly able to think straight.

"Go!" Kendall urged. "My phone-" he turned to James with wide, frightened eyes. "It's in the truck."

For an instant it looked like James would shatter. But instead, he nodded. "I'll run then." He pulled up alongside of Logan pausing long enough to run his fingers through the younger boy's hair in a desperate calming gesture. "Get him to the truck and we'll meet the ambulance."

James' edgy control sent Kendall into autopilot. "Carlos, hold him on the board," he instructed as he started kicking hard once again. "We have to get him to the shore and stop the bleeding."

"Kendall?" Logan murmured, slurring the name pathetically.

"I'm here, Logan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. Just hang in there, Logie. Don't you go anywhere."

It felt like it took them forever to reach the shore. When the waves had guided them up the last several feet, Kendall saw James on his feet and running as fast as he could to where they had parked the truck. Sending up a quick prayer that James wouldn't get hurt on the rocks, Kendall stood on trembling legs and with Carlos' help, lifted Logan's board and carried it all the way out of the water. "Okay," Kendall tore off his shirt as he spoke. "Let's-"

"K-Kendall," Carlos gasped in horror, staring at Logan.

Kendall was frozen for a second as he gazed upon his best friend, his younger brother. Logan's arm was gone. Not just part of it, but all of it, all the way up to his shoulder where Kendall could see torn muscles and ligaments and blood. So much blood. Then he snapped to attention and wrapped his shirt around the stub of Logan's arm, his hands somehow remaining perfectly steady. "Logie, stay with us, buddy." he pleaded, his voice breaking.

"I want Mom." Logan whispered. His face was deathly pale, but he didn't even look afraid or like he was in pain. He just looked like he was dying.

"Shhh," Kendall soothed, making sure that his shirt was as tight as possible. "Soon, Logie. Just hang in there. Stay awake." He smoothed back Logan's hair and then looked up at Carlos. "Let's go. Lift him on three. One, two, three!"

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

James had always been fast, but today he was flying. His long legs pumped quickly, carrying him up the rocky path and then over the path where Kendall had parked. He tripped once, going down hard. The air left his lungs but he ignored it and picked himself up. The truck came into view and he ran even faster.

When he reached it, he realized that the keys were back on the beach. Biting back a frustrated sob because crying wouldn't help Logan, James picked up the biggest rock he could find and threw it at the passenger window. It shattered, bits of glass flying everywhere. He ignored the glass and grabbed the cell phone to dial 911.

"My friend," he told the operator who answered. His hands were shaking so badly that he could hardly hold the phone long enough to tell the woman what was going on. "He got attacked by a shark. Please, you have to help him. He's dying!"

"All right, sweetie. Just calm down and-"

"I can't calm down though!" James shouted. "He's my best friend and he's dying!"

"Just take a deep breath and tell me where you are."

Her voice was calm and controlled and gave James enough calm of his own to be able to inform her that they were on an isolated beach and would probably have to meet the ambulance on the way to the hospital. "My other friends are bringing him back here," he whispered. When everything was as settled as it could be, James hung up the phone and climbed in the driver's seat to start the car. He suddenly remembered once again that he didn't have the keys.

James cursed loudly and slammed the steering wheel hard with his fists. This couldn't be happening. It was all a bad dream. They had never gone surfing in the first place. They were all safe and sound at home in their beds asleep. He would have given anything for that to be true. Instead James knew he had to find another solution.

* * *

**CARLOS' POV**

Carlos had never been so scared his entire life. Even if all the moments he had been scared in his sixteen years were added up, he knew it wouldn't be close to the fear he felt now.

He and Kendall were going as quickly as they could, holding Logan on the surfboard between them, but the path was a difficult one even when they were well balanced. He focused on the ground underneath of him, making sure that he didn't trip and jostle Logan.

Logan. Logan was fading. He had lost too much blood already and he was still losing it at a steady rate. Kendall's white t-shirt was stained dark red. He hadn't lost consciousness, but he had stopped responding to them. While they had been in the water, he had been repeating over and over again how they needed to get to the shore. Then once they had reached the sandy beach, he had started to plead for his mother. That had been truly awful, but Carlos missed it now. Now Logan didn't speak at all. He stared up, his eyes seeing nothing. "Logie," Carlos whispered, tears spilling down his cheeks. "Please." It was all he could think of to say. He couldn't tell if Logan had even heard him.

At last they reached James where he had needed to break the window to get to the phone and then hot wire the engine to get it started. "What-" Carlos started to ask.

"Put him in the back!" James ordered from behind the wheel. "We're going to meet the ambulance!"

Carlos and Kendall carefully loaded Logan into the bed of the pick-up truck and climbed up to sit with him. Kendall was at his side, close to his head. He bent so close that his damp hair dangled in Logan's eyes. He was crying hard. Kendall was crying.

"Logan, please hang on." Kendall pleaded over and over again. "Stay with us. Talk to me, bro. Can you hear me?"

Carlos had never seen Kendall cry so hard. He was coming completely undone right before Carlos' eyes. Swallowing hard, Carlos reached across Logan, not looking at the bloodied t-shirt. He found Kendall's hand, holding onto Logan's as if the contact was the one thing keeping Logan with them. Carlos flinched away at first, shocked and scared at how cold Logan's skin was. Then he laid his hand over both of the friends' hands, trying to keep them as warm as possible.

They had only driven for a mile when they heard the ambulance siren. Carlos released his friends and stood up in the truck to wave the paramedics down. He swayed and had to tighten his grip when James spun around and jerked to a stop.

Paramedics leaped out and were taking Logan away before the boys had time to react. Carlos had to grab Kendall's arm so he didn't fall out of the truck in his rush to stay with his brother. "I need to go with him!" he cried out. "Please!"

But the EMTs were already closing the doors. "No room," one of them said shortly. "Just follow us."

No one argued. Carlos piled into the back with Kendall while James started back up again. Eyes on the disappearing ambulance, Carlos could only pray that one of his best friends in the entire world would be alive when he saw him next.

* * *

**JAMES' POV**

They had been waiting for over an hour for news on Logan. James was going to go insane if they had to wait much longer. Kendall had called his and Logan's mother as soon as they got to the hospital and Mrs. Knight had rushed right over with Katie. Neither of them had questioned why the boys had been on such an isolated beach, right now all anyone cared about was Logan.

Mrs. Knight had both of her arms wrapped tightly around Katie who hadn't stopped crying since they had arrived at the hospital. Though he wanted to reach out and try to comfort both of them, James couldn't move. He was frozen in place, sitting three chairs away. He couldn't even take his eyes off of the doors where Logan had disappeared to look at them. He felt completely useless.

Carlos was crying too, shaking so hard that he had actually fallen off of his chair and was now sitting on the floor. His legs were drawn up close to his chest and he had his face buried in his arms as he sobbed Logan's name over and over again.

Kendall was a disaster. He had thrown up three times during the long wait and sat hunched over the trash bin that one of the nurses had given him. His face was an awful, sickly shade of gray, his blonde hair sticking to sweaty clumps on his forehead. His eyes were red, puffy,and nearly swollen shut from all the tears he had shed since Logan had been attacked. James was afraid for him.

Kendall?" Mrs. Knight had obviously noticed her son too and had released Katie with one hand to reach out to him.

"It's my fault," Kendall croaked out, his voice hoarse and so soft that they could hardly hear him. "It was my idea to go and we didn't tell anyone and we parked so far away and I left the phone in the truck and-"

"Kendall, it wasn't your fault." Carlos interrupted, looking up at him from his place on the floor. "It was all of us. We were all there."

"From what the paramedics said, you boys did everything you could have done," Mrs. Knight whispered gently. "You stayed calm and got him to the hospital as quickly as possible. You may have saved his life."

"Or I could have killed him," Kendall said lifelessly. "Mom, his. . . his arm."

James felt sick now. He hadn't seen the extent of the damage the shark had done to Logan until Kendall and Carlos had brought him to the truck. It was then that he caught sight of Kendall's t-shirt tied tightly around Logan's shoulder. But below his shoulder, there was nothing. His arm was completely gone.

"Honey, right now all we need to worry about it Logan." Mrs. Knight said with a calm that she didn't really have. "We can discuss everything else at a better time."

Kendall opened his mouth to respond, but instead, turned back to his trash can to throw up yet again. James squeezed his eyes shut, wishing he could block out everything until they found out Logan was going to be okay. He didn't understand how they had managed to stay so put together while getting Logan to the hospital because now they were in pieces all over and only one thing could put them back together.

* * *

**CARLOS' POV**

Finally at doctor approached them. Carlos staggered to his feet, clinging to one of the chairs to stay upright. "Logan," he said before anyone else could speak.

"Logan is going to be all right."

Carlos' legs gave out and he crumbled to the floor again. The fear that had been strangling him for so long was overtaken by a huge sense of relief that he could hardly handle. Tears streamed down his face but they were tears of joy. Logan was alive and he was going to be okay. That was all that mattered to him anymore.

James reached down and helped Carlos up. "Can we see him?" he pleaded.

Carlos was making plans in his head to find Logan anyway if the doctor wouldn't let them see him. Fortunately, he nodded and Carlos breathed another sigh of relief. He clung tightly to James because he still felt shaky as they walked down the halls to where Logan's room was.

"Now I do need to prepare you before you see him," the doctor said as they walked. He looked back at them, sympathy and concern on his face. "There's no easy way to say this-"

"His arm, right?" Kendall asked, scaring Carlos all over again.

The doctor nodded reluctantly. "I'm afraid so," he said gently. "He lost a great deal of blood so we needed to give him transfusions. He's still asleep from the surgery and even when he wakes up, he'll be very weak and tired. But he'll be okay." He stopped when they got to a closed door and pushed it open for them. "We'll talk about recovery and therapy options another time. Why don't you go sit with him?"

Carlos hurried past the others and was at Logan's side in an instant. The doctor was right. He did look terrible and not just because of his arm. His face was ghost-like and he looked so fragile laying in the hospital bed. Carlos choked back a sob and took Logan's right hand squeezed it tightly. "It's going to be okay, Logan. I promise." Everyone else joined him then and they all sat down, waiting for Logan to wake up.

* * *

**KENDALL'S POV**

Logan was going to be okay. That was what Kendall had been trying to focus on for the past three hours while he and his friends and family waited for Logan to wake up. He was incredibly grateful that Logan was alive, of course. But it was impossible to ignore the gauze wrapped stub where the rest of his left arm was supposed to be. Kendall couldn't take his eyes off of it.

It was hard to believe that any of this had actually happened. Just this morning, Logan had been fine and in one piece. Now, despite the doctor's constant reassurances, Kendall was still afraid for his brother's life. He just wanted him to wake up.

As if, in his unconscious state, Logan had read Kendall's mind, his fingers flinched slightly. Kendall's tired but sharp eyes caught the movement on the bed sheets and sat up. "Logie?" he called hopefully, catching the attention of the others in the room. "I think I saw his fingers move." he whispered to them.

"Logan, can you hear us?" James asked eagerly.

Logan gave a small nod that sent them all into near hysterics. Kendall watched closely as Logan's eyes fluttered open very slowly and then closed again, before opening again. "Logie," he said again. "Buddy."

Logan was obviously very disoriented. His eyes moved around the room in fear and confusion before settling on Kendall. "Kendall," he said weakly. "What happened."

Kendall bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood. "You're in the hospital, Logan." he said softly. "Do you remember anything?"

Logan started to shake his head no and then stopped. His eyes widened as the memories came flooding back and he gasped. "My. . . my arm. Kendall-" he broke off and turned to his left.

Kendall felt like he was going to be sick all over again when he saw the expression on Logan's face. He stared at his shoulder for the longest time and then at the empty space where the rest of his arm was supposed to be. It was like he thought if he stared at it long enough, the arm would reappear.

"Logan, sweetie." Mrs. Knight broke in, leaning over her son and placing a kiss on his forehead. "We were so worried. I thought I had lost you."

Looking incredibly shaken, Logan turned to look at her. "Mommy," he whispered, sounding like a lost little child. "I lost my arm."

Tears filled her eyes as she hugged him closely. "I know, honey." she told him, her voice shaking. "But we didn't lose you and that's what is important right now. You're going to be okay."

"Don't worry, Logan." Carlos finally spoke up. "We'll take care of you."

Katie, who hadn't said anything at all since they had gotten to the hospital, sat on the edge of the bed and then laid down, her head on Logan's chest. "Logan, we love you," she whispered, tears dripping down the sides on her face and soaking into the hospital gown that Logan was wearing.

Logan carefully freed his hand from his mother's so he could wrap his arm around Katie. "I love you too."

Despite his comforting words to Katie, Kendall could see that Logan was inches from falling completely apart. He opened his mouth to say something, but what could he say? Logan's life had been changed drastically, forever. He would have to adjust to so much, nearly everything. And it was all Kendall's fault.

James hadn't spoken much either but now he spoke because everyone except for Kendall had something to say. The taller boy reached out slowly and brushed his fingers over Logan's hair like he had done before. "You can cry, Logie." he said softly.

And that's when Logan did break. He broke hard, shaking with violent sobs. He was absolutely inconsolable. "Why?" he pleaded in between sobs. "Why did this have to happen?" No one answered him because there was no answer.

* * *

**LOGAN'S POV.**

Logan woke to the sound of crying, like he did almost every night. Clumsily, as fast as he could with one arm, he tossed the bed covers aside and hurried out of the room. The hallway was dark but he ran his fingers along the wall until he felt the door knob and shoved it open. "Carlos," he whispered in the dark room. "Are you okay?"

"Logan?"

Logan flicked on the light and walked over to where Carlos was sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey," he said softly, sitting down next to his best friend. "Another nightmare?" Logan hated living with one arm. He had needed to adjust his life and the way he did things extensively. He hated the way people stared at him which was why he hardly went out in the two weeks he had been home from the hospital. He hated the way he looked. But mostly, he hated what the shark attack had done to his friends. Carlos hardly slept anymore, tortured by constant nightmares. James hardly talked. Kendall was an entirely different story.

"Yeah," Carlos said, bringing Logan's thoughts back to him. He sniffed and wiped at his eyes. "Same as always," he said with a shaky sigh. "You died."

Logan hated the haunted look in Carlos' eyes. He hated that he could only hug him with one arm. "I'm right here," he whispered comfortingly. "It was just a dream."

"I k-know," Carlos said shakily. "But Logie, I'm so tired of this. I want everything to be okay again."

"Everything is okay again," Logan tried and then decided to start again. "Everything will be okay again."

"Carlos? Logie?" James and Kendall walked in, their faces concerned. Kendall sat on Logan's other side, touching his arm. "What's wrong?"

"I had another nightmare," Carlos told them quietly.

"Guys," Logan said, taking a deep breath. He sat back, trying to lean against the wall. He nearly lost his balance and fell of the bed but Kendall was quick to steady him. "Thanks," he said with a small smile. "Guys, I think we need to talk about. . . this."

"What's there to talk about?" Kendall asked bitterly. "It was my fault. End of story."

"Kendall," Logan said, forgetting about his own troubles in his frustration for his friends. It had been incredibly difficult adjusting to his new life and he knew that his struggles were far from over. But at least he was alive. "Just listen to me."

"Logan-"

"Kendall," James interrupted. "Just listen to him." He looked just as reluctant to hear Logan talk as Kendall was but at least he was talking again. He rested his chin in his hands, his weary gaze on Logan. "What is it, Logan?"

Logan took his time before talking, not wanting to rush into anything. "Kendall," he finally said softly. "None of this was your fault. You're not to blame."

"Logan, it was my idea to go surfing. It was my idea to go to that beach and not tell anyone where we were going. I left my phone in the car. It was my fault." Kendall seemed dead set against being swayed at all. The guilt in his eyes was unbelievably crushing. "I'm the oldest, I should have been protecting you guys, not throwing you to the sharks. I failed you and you almost died. Just. . . look at you now!"

Tears burned Logan's eyes. "So I have one arm," he said shakily. "I hate it, Kendall, I really do. But you know what I hate more? The fact that you blame yourself, James is afraid to talk to me but doesn't let me out of his sight until I go to bed, and that Carlos has nightmares every night. I hate all of that so much. You may be the oldest, Kendall, but I'm the responsible one. I could have said no to the whole plan. I could have brought my phone. Shark attacks are rare, Kendall, it's not like you threw me in a shark tank or anything. It wasn't anyone's fault. You guys. . . you saved my life. If you had panicked or anything, I wouldn't be here right now. You know that, right? I'd be dead."

"Don't say that," Kendall said, closing his eyes. "We came so close to losing you, Logan."

"But you didn't," Logan reminded him. "You saved me."

"Don't you hate being like. . . this though?" James couldn't help but ask.

"Of course I do," Logan replied. "I already said that I do. I hate the way I look and the way I have to ask you guys for help for so much. It's embarrassing. But it's better than not being with you at all. And I know things will get better."

Kendall ducked his head and started to cry then. He wanted so much to believe Logan, but every time he looked at his brother and saw what he lost, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. He may have saved Logan's life, but if he had been more careful, he never would have been put in such a position. He felt Logan's arm wrap around him as the younger boy leaned close and quickly returned the hug, holding onto him tightly. "Why don't you hate me?"

"Kendall, if it was you instead of me," Logan began, thankful that it wasn't the case. "Would you hate me or James or Carlos?"

Logan had a point there. Kendall took a shaky breath and shook his head. "N-no," he admitted. "Of course not."

"Well then?" Logan asked, looking up at him. "What's the problem then?"

"Logan's right," James said softly, wrapping an arm around Carlos' shoulders. "And we are grateful that you're still with us, Logie, we really are. It was just. . . so scary when it happened and we wish it didn't have to happen at all."

"Me too," Logan gave James a half smile. "It sucks big time."

In spite of the gravity of the conversation, Carlos laughed a little at Logan's joke. "I'm glad you're okay, Logie." he said quietly, his smiling fading. "We all love you a lot and we'd miss you if. . . you know. . ." he trailed off and shrugged, leaning against James with his eyes on Logan.

"I love you guys too," Logan told him. "You're the best friends anyone could ask for." He glanced again at Kendall. "And you're the greatest brother ever no matter what you think."

Kendall tightened his grip on Logan. "Thanks, Logie." he said with a sigh. The guilt hadn't completely left and he doubted it ever would. But it had eased up a great deal and that meant so much to him. "You're a pretty awesome brother yourself. Thanks for everything, Logan. We'll be right with you when you need us, okay?"

Glad to see Kendall finally letting go of his burden, Logan's smile widened. "Your help?" he scoffed teasingly. "Bro, I fought with a shark and won. I can do anything!"

Kendall laughed and gave him a gentle nudge. "What's this about a fight?" he asked. "I hear he took one bite of you and decided he'd wait for something tastier to come along." He couldn't believe he was actually joking about it now, but even though he still wavered between tears and more laughter, it was much better than simply agonizing over it.

"Nope!" Logan shook his head. "I looked the shark in the eye and he took off. Too scared to stick around." He suddenly sobered and looked at his friends, his eyes lingering on Kendall. "Actually," he said slowly. "The truth is that he knew he'd have to deal with you three. That's enough to scare anyone away. You protected me. Just like you always have."

Kendall nodded, glancing at James and Carlos to see their matching expressions of seriousness. "Just like we always will, Logie." he promised softly.

**A/N. Obviously, this isn't as fantastic as I'd like to to be. It's actually VERY SLIGHTLY based off of the true life story of Bethany Hamilton which I highly suggest you look up. Anyway, I know there were a lot of POV switches, but it was actually meant to be like that so. :) I hope you liked this! The next few weeks will be busy because I have finals and graduation coming up, but I'm really going to work on getting "All Of Me" going! Love you guys, and I hope you all have a fantastic week!**

**PS. Read and review, "Little Boy Lost" by Falling to Fly. It's currently my favorite story on fan fiction. Well written (as usual), riveting, and just AMAZING. Besides, I need some help telling her to update lol because I AM DYING FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. Okay, that's all. :D**


End file.
